Mark of Athena: The EEW Edition
by EnlightenedElementalWarrior
Summary: This is my take on the Romans meeting the Greeks. Normal pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**My take on the Romans meeting the Greeks, and not killing each other. I do NOT own PJO or HoO, even though I do own the physical copies of the books.**

* * *

The two Praetors sat on horseback. They were at the front of the mass army of 200 legionaires ready to fight or make peace. Which ever came first. Reyna sat on her pegasus, Scipio, while she looked over at Percy who rode Arion. There was barely a sound being made as everyone looked at the place where a ship was to be expected. All had their armor on. Imperial golden weapons stood at attention.

"Are you ready to meet these Greeks, Percy? You might still not fully remember them." Reyna said as she looked at him with concern. It had only been a few days they knew each other but they had grown into good friends.

"Of course. What about meeting Jason again? What will happen when he comes back and I am praetor as I am now?"

"Well that is up to you and Jason." Reyna said and looked back at the dock. Both saw a looming ship coming out of the air. Percy and Reyna started barking orders at the legions.

"Arm yourselves!"

"Don't attack unless you have our command!"

"Stay in postion!"

The Legionaires held out their shields and took out their respective Imperial gold made weapons. Arion and Scipio reared their heads back and cantered nervously. Percy and Reyna also drew their swords. Reyna's _pugio_ and Percy's celestial bronze sword, Riptide shone dangerously. Both blades had seen much bloodshed. They were about to find out if they would see more today.

The ship was now in full view. It stopped. After a few deathly quiet seconds figures were seen walking along the deck. Orders were yelled out and heads were popping along the side. A flag of truce was being waved by a Native American girl. Armor-clad teens jumped over the ship. Celestial Bronze leather bound handles were seen in leather straps. Blonde hair was seen beneath one helmet. It was a girl. _Annabeth_. Percy thought with a hitch of his breath.

A silver clad female with a bow in hand another reaching out to her quiver. _Thalia_. Percy mused. Another figure, a male stood out from either one. He carried a sword of Imperial gold. _Jason_. Reyna wondered. In one swift movement, Reyna and Percy dismounted their steeds and walked toward the party of three.

* * *

Piper looked at the two Romans walking toward Jason, Annabeth, and saw that the black haired leaders were both very good looking. The boy was a strong, handsome teen wearing the same purple toga that his comrade wore. He had jet black hair and the deepest sea green eyes she had ever seen. He carried a greek sword and in one hand. The girl had a look of astonishment mixed with suspicion. If Piper didn't know better, she would have thought they were the perfect couple. They walked and moved in sync. It was obvious they had eyes only for Annabeth and Jason respectively.

Jason had told her that those two were the Praetors. The co-leaders of the entire legion. Their word was law. Piper surveyed the legionaires. They were all dressed for battle. They also appeared apprehensive, they had to wait for orders from their Praetors.

Apollo campers had their bows in hand with arrows notched over the side of the Argo II. The five reached each other and began talking. It wasn't audible until Percy gave a booming laugh. It echoed through walls and armor. Thalia, Annabeth, and Jason took off their helms. Percy greeted Thalia first.

"Thalia, how are you this fine day?" Percy asked with a vibrant smile. He saw the tears in her eyes. She immediately embraced him with a hug worthy of Tyson. He picked her up off the ground while she cried into his neck.

"Don't you dare leave again." Thalia said looking at him with those intense electric blue eyes. Percy just hugged her harder. She reached up and kissed his cheek.

Everyone waited for the next reunion. It was now Reyna's and Jason's spotlight.

"Jason?" Reyna asked, fearful for the answer she would get.

"Reyna." Jaosn said with a smile. They hugged, or more accurately, Reyna jumped Jason. After a minute, Reyna composed herself, blushing furiously. She noticed the death glare that Piper gave her. Reyna decided it was only fitting to glare back.

Annabeth looked a Percy, she was crying silently. Percy looked at her and grinned.

"Why so sad, Wise Girl," Percy teased. She took a few steps closer to him and grabbed him by the collar and kissed him hard. It showed how much the couple missed each other. Annabeth tangled her hands in his hair pulling him in closer. Percy wrapped his arms around her. A few whistling had occured during the moment Annabeth and Percy had.

Percy then put his arm around her shoulders and Thalia's, he then gestured toward the camp and said "Lets get some food and meet up with my new friends."

Everyone on the ship came down and followed. Piper caught up with Jason and grabbed onto his arm. She glared again at Reyna when Jason said "Reyna meet my girlfriend, Piper. Piper meet my best friend, Reyna."

* * *

**So that is the first chapter. I WILL continue this ctory if anyone would like to read it. If you haven't heard this before just know that more reviews means more me writing.**

**This story is mainly focused on Jason and Percy. Not slash. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to Mark of Athena: The EEW Edition. It may have been only a day, but I have already recieved words from my imagination that I need to continue this story. Thanks again to Miss Scarlett Rose for that awesome review, at first I didn't know what you meant by Jasper and Jayna but I understand what they are now. On with the story.**

* * *

Octavian strutted around the halls of the Temple of Jupiter. He muttered away incoherent things while his supporters followed him.

"The Greeks are here, the son of Neptune is our Praetor, our other Praetor turns a blind eye to everything, and now our former Praetor is back with those Greeks!" Octavian shrieked as he took a pink teddy bear and stabbed it every time he said Greek, Praetor and Neptune. He tossed it aside. It slide on the polished floor until it stopped at the feet of Dakota. He picked it up and tossed it to Octavian. "We need to do something about it."

"No Octavian." Dakota said angrily.

"No?" Octavian questioned.

"No. Like it or not, but Percy saved the entire camp. He killed Polybotes. You should be thankful. He deserves to be called a Roman. He is our hero. He is our Praetor. I will not betray him." With that Dakota walked to the exit.

Octavian and the rest watched him. With a scream of rage, Octavian ran at Dakota and stabbed him in the back repeatedly. Blood soaked Dakota's and Octavian's clothes.

"Thanks to your hero Percy Jackson, you cannot come back to life." He then kicked aside Dakota's body with more force than people would of thought he had. He turned and saw all of the other centurions, and senators pull out their _gladius, pilums, pugios_ and pointed them at him.

"We have just witnessed you kill a Centurion, Octavian. You will now face judgement of our Praetors." One former supporter said. They all dragged him down the street. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watched. Lares screamed "_Proditor_!" at Octavian.

* * *

The Greeks who had been shown around and getting reaquainted with Percy. They were now all walking toward the Senate House. They were all sitting around talking about the changes to Camp Half-Blood.

Percy and Reyna sat in their chairs in the middle of the circularroom.

"Now we must decide who will be the Praetor. Percy was elected Praetor due to your disappearance, Jason." Reyna finished.

"Well if Jason wants it, he will get it." Percy said looking at Jason.

"No. I don't want it." Jason said quietly. Piper looked at him, confused.

"Jason you do know that it is your rightful place." Percy said kindly.

"I know, its just that...that I have spent 12 years in the legion, I can retire. I just want to spend my time not fighting anymore. I want to settle down. With Piper." Jason looked at her affectionately. Piper had tears in her eyes at Jason thoughtfulness. Reyna was breathing hard. She looked like an enraged bull, worse than Cal in Quebec City.

"But Jason, come on. Percy is Greek, no offense, Percy. He needs to go back home to Camp Half-Blood. Jason you can still be in Rome. You don't need to settle down yet. You can still help. Help me at least." Reyna cried out. She was desperate to have Jason back. She was in love with him. In the years she had known him, she grew to care for him.

"Reyna, I know. Its just I am done. As soon as this prophecy is over, I am walking away. Reyna, Percy may be Greek, but he is more Roman than I could ever be. He is a better leader than me."

"At least think about me in this!" Reyna screamed. She was getting angrier and angrier as the seconds wore by. "Have you ever thought about what I feel? Do you not care about me? Why Jason?"

"Reyna calm down!" Percy yelled. He grabbed her when she stood up, _pugio_ in hand about to kill Jason or Piper. Whichever was closer. She collapsed into Percy. Crying into his shoulder, she spoke to Jason. "Isn't it obvious by now that I am in love with you, Jason? Can you not tell that? Are you so in love with that _graecus!_" She roared. She then ripped from Percy to attack. Percy held her down with the help of Clarrise who chose that moment to stop the madness.

"Oh come on. Jason you need help with girls. Prissy come on. We are leaving."

Just then the doors banged open. Senators came in dragging a dirty, beated up Octavian.

"Reyna, Percy we arrested this traitor. He killed Dakota in cold blood. We saw it with our own eyes. He has planned to bring down the Roman-Greek compromise." One of the Senators said angrily.

Reyna and Percy stood up both looking angry. Clarrise took out Maimer. Jason got over his shock of Reyna's confession and looked at Octavian. He had no place to judge Octavian's crime so he stood in silence. He waited to see what Reyna and Percy would do.

"What happens to traitors again, Reyna?" Percy asked as he brought forth Riptide. Reyna grabbed her _pugio._

"Well last time I checked, it was very painful, then very slow, and finally over." Reyna said mockingly. Both leaders raised their respective weapons. Annabeth chose that moment to jump in.

"Wait," she cried out. "You are just going to kill him. Percy you wouldn't fo that. You are merciful. You don't kill people."

"Annabeth, don't interrupt. Besides he is a traitor. He killed a good guy in cold blood. He also killed by panda. We were already suspecting him of killing Gwen." Percy said.

"At least give him a fair trial."

"Alright," Reyna said lowering her _pugio_. "We will have a little fun with this. Bring all the people. This is a public trial."

* * *

"People and the Senate of Rome, we are all here to pass judgement of Octavian for killing Dakota, attempted murder of Gwen, both of the 5th Cohort. And to also pass judgement of Octavian for conspiracy to plot against Rome. There are witnesses to all of this. What say you?" Everyone brought their thumbs down. "It is decided. Octavian will be killed."

"Wait, I am the augur. You can't kill me. I am too valuable. I-" He stopped suddenly. Octavian was now looking up at the Praetors. They both said one word. "Fire." Arrows fell on Octavian.

Another problem finished. Percy and Reyna stood up and yelled "Senatus Populusque Romanus!"

The crowds yelled the same.

The Greek camper watching were amazed by the cold death that Percy gave Octavian. He really had changed in the eight months he was missing. it scared them. Clarrise was impressed by it. "Way to go Prissy!" She yelled at him.

* * *

**So that is the end of that chapter. Octavian needed to go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to Mark of Athena: The EEW Edition. It may have been only a few hours, but I have already recieved words from my imagination that I need to continue this story. Thanks to a few good reviews from Soccerlover5959 and TheHaryPotterFantic and a discussion with my other personalities, I am going all out for this story.**

* * *

Jason stood up with fists clenched. As everyone filed out of the Senate House, he and the Greeks stayed.

"How could you kill him?" Jason roared at Percy and Reyna. They were shocked.

"Excuse me?" Percy asked flaring up at once.

"You heard me, you just killed Octavian in cold blood. I know he was a jerk, but he was loyal to Rome. He wanted what was best for Rome."

"And killing a Roman, attempted murder on another Roman, and conspiracy against Rome is loyalty, is it?" Reyna hissed.

"Well no, but he didn't deserve to die for it. It isn't right."

"Thats not very Roman of YOU to say, Jason." Reyna said.

"This is it. I am not having an evil Greek in my place." He pulled out his _gladius_, and attacked Percy. Percy jumped up from where he sat. One arm holding him up on the top of the chair. A gash was in the marble. Percy flipped backwards and uncapped Riptide. A three-foot long beam of celestal bronze dispensed itself from the handle.

"You want a fight, you got a fight." Percy charged Jason. Jason waited with gladius pointed at Percy waiting for the kill, he stood flat-footed as Percy ran. Everyone was torn into choosing sides. Clarisse, the Stolls, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank and the other campers were on Percy's side while Piper and Leo were on Jason's side. Thalia couldn't be on her brother's or her best friend's side. Reyna couldn't chose between her fellow Praetor or her love.

Metal on metal sounded throughout the room. Every time it sounded, the spectators winced. Even Clarisse couldn't watch it. Jason stayed on the offensive most of the time. Percy hadn't even broken a sweat and now Jason was trying to clobber him. He was getting slopier each time. Percy took his advantage and struck with more ferocity. He gained edge after edge. Ina matter of seconds, Jason's gladius clattered to the ground. Riptide was at Jason's neck. "Any last words, Pretty Boy?" Percy snarled.

"Stop this!" Piper cried out. She would not let one great leader kill the other, especially when the one about to die is her boyfriend. Percy turned to look at her. "Charmspeaker. I an immune to your powers. I have had my fair share of dealing with Drew when I was at Camp Half-Blood. Don't let me kill you aswell."

"No, Percy. Like it or not but Jason and you are both part of the seven in the prophecy. Set aside your differences and work together." Annabeth said.

"For now, you live." Percy capped Riptide. Jason glared at the back of Percy's neck as Percy walked toward Annabeth. He grinned at her as she grinned back. They walked away from the rest, with Annabeth leaning her head on his shoulder as he kept showing her around the camp.

"Jason, please." Thalia looked at her brother with sympathy. He shook her hand off his shoulder and walked away with Piper, showing her around the camp. Reyna watched Thalia with interest.

"So you are Jason's sister?" Thalia nodded.

"Jason never told me he had a sister." Reyna frowned trying to remember if Jason talked to her about Thalia.

"He never knew he had one. I didn't know my brother was still alive until a few days ago."

"So why do you wear all silver?"

"I am a hunter of Artemis, I am her lieutenant."

"So you are an immortal, man-hater?"

Thalia laughed out loud. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Wy did you chose to be a hunter?"

"Well my old friend Luke betrayed us for Kronos. I didn't know Percy that well so, I though I have nothing to lose. Except Annabeth, but the hunters don't hate girls, so it was a win-win situation for me."

"What is it like? What do you have to do to be in the hunt?" Reyna said eagerly.

"Well lets start with archery shall we..." Thalia slung her arm around Reyna and they walked off talking about the Hunt.

The other campers left back to the ship, all tired and confused by the days events.

* * *

While walking with Annabeth, she filled him in on what had happened in his eight month absense. Percy in return informed her of his time with no memory. He told her about training with Lupa, befriending Hazel and Frank after carrying Juno on his back, meeting Octavian and the legion, the quest, killing Polybotes with Terminus.

On their way, they ran into Frank and Hazel behind an building making out. Percy introduced Hazel and Frank to Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth were forced to promise not to tell about what they walked in on or what they didn't walk in on.

Frank told Annabeth of his ancestry. She told him about her known research on his ancestory. Hazel became fast friends with Annabeth, talking about a few embarrassing things Percy did, and how he talked of Annabeth all the time even with amnesia. Annabeth smiled with pride at what Hazel said while looking at Percy with shinning, tearful eyes.

Percy looked very embarrased when Frank also joined in on telling about how great Percy was.

It was nice to just talk amongst friends. It felt peaceful. The four spent so much time together, they didn't realise how late it was. After all they would need their sleep seeing as they were four of the seven half-bloods mentioned in the Prophecy.

* * *

**I suppose that is the end to that chapter. Read and review please.**


End file.
